


Imagine you're a transgender woman

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Fpreg, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, labor fetish, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a transgender woman

Imagine you’re a transgender woman who’s always been dying to have kids. Not despite having numerous surgeries that’s the one thing you’ll never be able to do naturally.

Until one day you hear about a medical study involving lab-grown organs. You volunteer right away. The surgeons graft into you an artificial womb. Just having one in your body makes you feel more complete.

A few months later, after your body has totally healed, you start a strict hormone regiment. Then they implant some fertilized eggs. Nothing happens the first round, so they do it again.

This time the implantation works. You’re pregnant! You’re overjoyed. You never thought this would be possible!

You take great pride in your growing belly. Your breasts get bigger, which is wonderful as well. You have some morning sickness, but you don’t care. Every ache and pain is more than welcome.

The doctors examine you once a week, taking pictures and all sorts of measurements. They’re very worried about the health of the pregnancy, but everything seems to be going well. They demand you spend most of your time in bed.

Forty weeks in, you’re glowing. Your belly is tight and you feel so full you might burst. You’ve never felt more like a woman. You glory in your curves, and almost don’t want it to end.

You don’t go into labor naturally and have to be induced. The doctors ask you if you want a c-section but you want to try to give birth naturally.

The birth is slow going, and lasts almost two days. You’re exhausted, sweaty, and in pain, but you’ve never felt more alive. Twenty four hours in the doctors sweep your membranes to get things moving, and suddenly the birth feels way more intense. You’re offered epidurals but you turn them down. You want to feel all of this.

Finally you get to having to push. It’s hard, but it’s also athletic and such a rush. The baby makes slow progress through you, and you can feel everything. The baby crowns, and you start to feel like you don’t want this to end.

You push a few more times and the baby comes out, screaming and perfect. You cry tears of happiness. You hold your new child in your arms, and tell the doctors you want to do it again.


End file.
